


歌唱动荡的青春

by MarauderIvy



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: 他们也都曾是少年。
Relationships: Sergei Ivanov/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	歌唱动荡的青春

_Помнишь закат, нашу пристань с тихим плёсом?_

_可否记得黄昏时寂静的码头？_

_Мой Ленинград, мы с тобою всё подростки,_

_列宁格勒，我们也都曾是少年，_

_Чайкой лечу до сих пор с причалу,_

_如海鸥般成群结队翱翔。_

_——Санкт-Петербург, родной_

谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇·伊万诺夫依旧记得，那是一个风吹得很凉爽的春夜。空气中有阵阵虫鸣，夜空布满星辰。那是他们从情报学院正是毕业的日子。当天下午，他们站成一行，参加了给军官的授枪仪式，每个人都得到了崭新的军官证和绑着枪套的皮带。

毕业晚会上，出席的只有教官和教学小组的所有领导。典礼上又进行了隆重的颁奖仪式。

等长官们走了，这些即将、或是已经供职在苏联国家安全委员会的学生们就在学院旁边的树林里玩闹了起来。诺沃谢列夫燃起了篝火，一条长长的烟柱升上了天空。在这炽烈的火光照耀下，别洛夫坐了下来，开始大谈特谈自己第一次的跳伞经历。讲完之后，他给每个人都倒了一杯伏特加，这是他们昨夜溜到特维尔大街上去偷偷买的。除了弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇，每个人都笑着接受，接着一口气喝干了。

“普拉托夫同志还是这么严于律己哪。”诺沃谢列夫打趣道。被点名的年轻人坐在灌木丛的阴影下，只是微笑着，也不动怒。他没有注意到，就在对面有个人正在悄悄打量着他，打量了已有一会儿了，那个人就是谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇。几个人没多久就喝醉了，围着篝火开始追打彼此，又醉醺醺地坐下来，开始唱歌：

_时刻挂在我们心上_

_是一个平凡的愿望_

伊万诺夫站了起来，往对面走去。

_愿亲爱的家乡美好_

_愿祖国呀万年长_

火光噼啪爆响，掩盖了伊万诺夫的脚步声。这就是为什么他坐下来时，弗拉基米尔微微惊得一抖。

“我说，”伊万诺夫一边开口，一边将一个盛满的杯子递给他，“今天这么特殊的日子，你就别再做老古板，跟我们喝一杯吧。”

弗拉基米尔摇了摇头。他好像不大会拒绝别人，只是用那双眼睛恳切地望着对方。该死的，伊万诺夫差点就心软了。

“不跟别人，”他说，觉得自己真是喝多了，放在平日，他怎么敢说这样的话，“跟我总行了吧？”

“谢廖沙……”

他们是“尤尔马拉”里为数不多地互相知道彼此真名的人。这因为他们都来自列宁格勒， 且都是在A·A·日丹诺夫列宁格勒国立大学念的书，弗拉基米尔读法律，谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇读翻译。奇怪的是，他们在学龄时期似乎没怎么打过照面。

在另一边，几个醉鬼还在唱歌，且声音越来越响：

_听风雪喧嚷，看流星在飞翔_

_我的心向我召唤，去动荡的远方……_

“就和我一个人，”伊万诺夫继续道，嗓子像是堵住了。不知何时，面对弗拉基米尔时，他就常有这样的反应，好像不会说话了似的，“单独的，怎么样？”末了他又加上一句，“就当纪念我们在这里度过的日子。”

接着不等弗拉基米尔拒绝，他就把杯子塞到了他手里。这下，年轻的中尉有些气着了，轩起两条眉毛，面上一冷，就准备教训自己这位朋友。赶在他光火之前，伊万诺夫笑了起来：“我是逗你的，杯子里装的是水。”

弗拉基米尔愣住了，他有些无奈地摇摇头，举起杯子，和他碰了碰，仰头将那杯水一饮而尽。几乎是一瞬间，他咳嗽了起来，气得脸色发红：“你骗我！”

伊万诺夫哈哈大笑，赶在弗拉基米尔能揍他之前躲远了些。要知道，他这位好朋友可不是好惹的，不过不知为何，他似乎每每都对伊万诺夫网开一面。

别洛夫和扎伊采夫互相搂抱着，在火堆边跳起了华尔兹。诺沃谢洛夫和帕索夫玩起了猜谜游戏：猜猜今天的《真理报》上出现了多少个“列宁”。伊万诺夫怀着一种温情注视着他的同伴们，还有气得不再搭理他的弗拉基米尔：因为喝了酒，他脸上泛着浅浅的红晕，眼睛也好像氤氲起来了。当他意识到伊万诺夫在盯着他的时候，他回瞪了过去，脸却不知道为什么，红得更厉害了。

虽说这位普拉托夫同志绝不是他们之中最出众的一个，但伊万诺夫早早就注意到他了。这还是源于库巴特金私底下偷偷告诉他的一个小故事：据说弗拉基米尔当年在列宁格勒第一总局工作时，第一天就顶撞了一位了不得的领导。“他直视着那位大人物的眼睛，”库巴特金试图模仿弗拉基米尔当时的神情，“就那么直挺挺地说 ‘可是这个不合法！’ 天哪，据说大家当时都吓坏了。”

“吓坏什么，担心他被送去古拉格吗？”

“这一点也不好笑！”库巴特金指责道。

或许只是出于一种天然的好奇，来到情报学院报道的第一天，伊万诺夫就开始寻找那位中尉的身影。他仍记得在人群中突然找见他的那一刻：薄薄的金发，五官挺秀，仿佛一棵白桦树那么纯洁正直。忽然间，中尉回过头来，一下子，他们的目光交汇了。伊万诺夫看清他有双涅瓦河水似的灰蓝眼睛。

要想和弗拉基米尔打上交道，说容易也很容易，因为他跟每个人都合得来；说困难，那也是令人头疼地困难，因为他不跟任何一个人过分亲密。他不大爱出风头，一门课，哪怕他是学得最好的，也从不在课堂上表露自己。假如教官公开表扬他，他也只是腼腆地微笑着，并表示功劳都在大家。他自然没树过什么敌——除了一个人。那人的化名叫做杰卡诺佐夫，他对弗拉基米尔纯粹是嫉妒，接着就引向了陷害。

这么说吧，在“尤尔马拉”有一片射击训练场，那天正好轮到柳别茨基少将为大家做演示，如何单手替换弹匣。演示到一半，他的枪忽然走火了。而当天负责检查枪械的正是弗拉基米尔。

少将出了丑，怒不可遏。赶在他能对弗拉基米尔做些什么之前，伊万诺夫去了他的办公室，试图让他明白，像弗拉基米尔这种每天花一个多小时把步枪一丝不苟地擦得比皮靴尖还锃亮的人，是决计不会犯这种低级错误的。一定是有人在弗拉基米尔检查过后，又对步枪动了手脚。

起先，教官还不肯相信他：“中校同志，这是非常严重的过失。”

伊万诺夫回答：“正是这样，我才认为，这是有人想要陷害普拉托夫同志，偷偷动了枪，想害得他被开除。”

“可是你能拿什么担保？”

伊万诺夫四下看了看，挺直了身体：“我的肩章，少将同志。我用我的军衔向您保证，普拉托夫同志善良、正直、聪明，最重要的是，他将情报工作视作生命。这事绝不是他所为。”

后来，少将勉强相信了他，但仍对弗拉基米尔实施了处罚，处罚内容是维护并修理整个靶场。这可不是个容易活儿。黄昏时候，弗拉基米尔已经在靶场上了，站在靶壕里，用锤头和钉子对着一个靶位的木桩敲敲打打。伊万诺夫回到宿舍里，只坐了一会儿，就披上衣服下了楼，决定去帮他一起干。

他试图拽着弗拉基米尔去和教官求情，但中尉怎么也不肯听，坚称自己也有过错——他应该对枪械做二次检查的。伊万诺夫拗不过他，只得作罢。

靶场上一共有八十个靶位，他们一人负责四十个，等全部干完的时候，夜空中已经布满星辰。他们透过夜雾，不知不觉走到了训练场。白天的时候，他们就是在这里等着坦克的履带从自己上方隆隆碾过。

两个人在战壕里躺下，聊起了故乡的往事。伊万诺夫至今记得那个夜晚，草丛上结了白霜，树梢在夜风中低吟。聊着聊着，弗拉基米尔就睡着了，脑袋枕在伊万诺夫肩上，柔软的金发微微揉乱，蹭着他的脸颊。伊万诺夫盯着他毫无防备的睡颜，心砰砰直跳。他脱下自己的外套，盖在了弗拉基米尔身上。

忽然间，弗拉基米尔动了动，低低地哑声地道：“谢谢你……”

伊万诺夫的心突兀地一动：“谢我什么？”

“为…所有的，谢廖沙……”

伊万诺夫的心温柔下来。

从那之后，他们之间就形成了一种同甘共苦的友谊；这友谊在另一件事的催化下变得更为深厚而不可分割了，那就是有一次，一名教官临时外出执行任务，需要一名帮手。不知杰卡诺佐夫又跑去说了什么，导致教官又一次选了弗拉基米尔。

那个任务——后来他们才发现——非常危险。弗拉基米尔整整两天没有回来。这期间，伊万诺夫白天帮他记笔记，晚上就坐在宿舍楼下面，抽着烟等他，为此还遭到大家的笑话：“伊万诺夫斯基同志，您等什么哪？这里可不会有姑娘！”

第二天夜里，弗拉基米尔回来了。他没有什么大碍，谢天谢地，但脸色苍白，疲惫不堪，一副随时要栽倒的样子。伊万诺夫奔下台阶，正好把他捞到怀里，叫道：“瓦洛佳！”

弗拉基米尔含糊地说了句什么，头一歪，昏睡过去了。伊万诺夫扶着他，不知所措，接着咬咬牙，一把将他横抱了起来。睡梦中的弗拉基米尔伸出胳膊，搂住了他的脖子。幸好他不是很高，又十分清瘦，才能让伊万诺夫抱着上了三层楼，又被放到床上。弗拉基米尔短暂地转醒过来，好像回想起了自己是怎么来到床上的，脸一下子红了。

“乐意为您效劳。”伊万诺夫打趣道，还装模作样地鞠了一躬。他回到自己床上，却睡不着，半晌，说道：“瓦洛佳，你本可以推脱说不去的。”

过了半天，弗拉基米尔回答道：“既然必须要有一个人，那还不如是我。”

“你就不怕吗？”

“我从不觉得为祖国工作是件需要害怕的事。”

那晚伊万诺夫没有睡觉，而是坐在床上，看着弗拉基米尔，看了差不多一整夜。他反复想着弗拉基米尔的那句话。只要是为了苏联祖国，他就可以连命都不要，是么？他就这么心甘情愿为了理想而死？他的心突然在悲悯中紧缩。伊万诺夫拿掉烟，站起身，走到弗拉基米尔床前。中尉在睡着时，显得格外年轻单纯，令人颇有种想照顾他的冲动。看着看着，伊万诺夫鬼使神差地俯下身，在弗拉基米尔的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下。

那个吻有着一碰即逝的柔软，像是涅瓦河七月的水面。伊万诺夫忽然清醒过来，无声地咒骂着自己，到走廊里抽了支烟。他抽啊抽，走廊里很快就云雾弥漫的。

第二天一早，即使弗拉基米尔发现他的同学突然不敢正视他的眼睛，他也没有对此发表什么评价。

眼下，诺沃谢洛夫等人已经打开了第三瓶伏特加，并提议到靶场边的池塘去钓鱼。伊万诺夫不敢相信他的运气。那些人勾肩搭背地唱着《歌唱动荡的青春》走远的时候，伊万诺夫站起身，走向站在一棵树下的弗拉基米尔。

“还生我的气呢？”伊万诺夫笑着问。

弗拉基米尔瞪了他一眼，有些无奈地摇了摇头。四周阒静无比，只有虫鸣在嗡嗡作响。现在这片林场里只剩下他们两个人了。伊万诺夫突然觉得头开始发晕，脑袋轻飘飘的，不知怎地，那句话就那么说了出去：“陪我跳支舞吧。”

弗拉基米尔吃了一惊，下意识地道：“谢廖沙……”

“只有你和我。来吧……”

伊万诺夫一把握住他的手腕，把他拽了过来。弗拉基米尔踉跄着跌到他怀里，一下子睁大眼睛。不给他抗议的时间，伊万诺夫握住他的手，搂过他的腰，揽着他围绕着篝火跳起舞来。说是跳舞，只不过是两个各怀心事的年轻人在笨拙地来回旋转。这个姿势下，他一低头就能看到弗拉基米尔的金发，带着他转圈的时候，仿佛一收紧臂弯，就能将他整个抱进怀中。跳着跳着，他听到弗拉基米尔低声说：“谢廖沙，你的脚步乱啦。”

原来他还是有在好好跳的。伊万诺夫想是真有几分醉了，喃喃地说：“再讲一遍。”

“再讲一遍什么？”

“我的名字。我喜欢听……”

弗拉基米尔愣住了，接着陡然转开了目光。他的不自在让谢廖沙心中涌起怜爱之情。他搂着弗拉基米尔的腰最后转了一个圈，忽然给他来了个下绊。一下子，弗拉基米尔反抓住他，也给他来了个下绊，两人双双跌倒在地。

弗拉基米尔在他上头，有些气喘吁吁的，金发垂落下来。伊万诺夫躺在草地上，借着天边一轮冷月的光芒，伸出手去，将他的一绺发丝别到耳后。这亲密的动作让弗拉基米尔喘息起来，他想要站起身逃走，可是被伊万诺夫一把拽了回来。

“不会有人的。”他哑着嗓子说，“他们都去钓鱼啦。”

“我不明白你在暗示什么。”弗拉基米尔说，眼神有些躲闪。

“我的意思是，”伊万诺夫吞咽了一下，“躺下来陪我聊聊天吧。”

弗拉基米尔有些无奈地遵从了。夜风凛冽而清澈，远处依稀传来诺沃谢洛夫等人的笑声。伊万诺夫将双手枕在脑袋底下，满心都是第一次步入这里的回忆。这合该是他人生中最快乐的一段日子了——他们什么也不想，一心只愿为祖国争荣光。

他问道：“瓦洛佳，毕业后你会去哪里？”

这本是属于一个人的最高机密，但他们之间几乎毫无秘密可言——瓦洛佳也知道他会去芬兰。“德累斯顿吧，我猜。”

“他们应该把你送去柏林才对，”伊万诺夫低声说，“真是见鬼。”

“只要能当侦察员，在哪里都一样。”弗拉基米尔说，但伊万诺夫明白他是只能这么安慰自己。

终于，那个一直盘桓在心头的问题浮上唇边：“那我们……”他有些语塞了，心砰砰直跳，“我们还会再见面吗？”

弗拉基米尔沉默了。他向来不为没把握的事作承诺。伊万诺夫翻了个身，两手撑在草地上，从上方俯视着他：“如果这真是我们平生最后一次相见，我想要让你知道……”他刚说了一半，就听弗拉基米尔轻声地说：“那天晚上，其实我醒着。”

伊万诺夫心里猛地一跳，但还是装傻道：“哪个晚上？”

弗拉基米米尔慢悠悠地说：“你亲我的那个晚上。”

他表情有几分戏谑。

顿时，伊万诺夫觉得又恼火，又幸福，整个人头晕目眩：“你……我根本不记得有这样的事。”

现在轮到弗拉基米尔是占上风的那个了：“好吧，我倒从未想过你是这样的人。”

“什么样的人？”

“亲了我，还不敢承认。”

伊万诺夫猛地抓住他：“那你看好了，什么叫不敢承认……”他捧住弗拉基米尔的脸颊，低头就吻了上去。

弗拉基米尔的反应不可谓不生动——他先是浑身一僵，继而放松下来，伸手环住了伊万诺夫的脊背，同时柔软的嘴唇微微张开，长睫毛向下拂去，闭上了双眼。伊万诺夫深深地吻着他，直吻得他们都喘不过气来。这下他觉得自己是真的喝醉了。

他去解瓦洛佳的外套。六月的天气里，瓦洛佳还穿着西装三件套，永远都是那么温文优雅。他解扣子解到了一半，忽然被弗拉基米尔按住了，有些紧张地说：“不……不能在这里……”

伊万诺夫轻吻着他，轻轻的，羽毛似的吻，像吹过脸颊的雪花：“别担心，他们都走了，不会回来了。”

弗拉基米尔仍旧扭动着：“可是……”

“嘘，没事的，相信我。”伊万诺夫安抚道，解开最后一粒纽扣，把衬衫从他身上剥下来，铺在草坪上，这样那些杂草就不至于扎得慌。篝火已然晦暗了许多，只剩黯淡的光影，似浓又淡地拂在弗拉基米尔身上，把他衬得如瓷器一样地白。伊万诺夫把他拉远了些，远远地躲进火光照不到的黑暗里，搂过他，吻着他的肩膀和脖子，只觉他脸颊烧得烫人——“你害羞什么？我又看不见。”他低低地笑着说。这却只让弗拉基米尔更加羞涩了。

伊万诺夫在黑暗中俯下身，把吻烙在光洁柔软的皮肤上。那具身体对于这样的事情来说，显然还很青涩，微微地发着抖。越是这样，伊万诺夫就越是想逗逗他。他用手轻掐了掐他的乳尖，使之挺立起来，弗拉基米尔呜咽一声，咬住了下唇。伊万诺夫又把嘴唇贴上去，逗弄着那小东西，又是咬又是磨，让弗拉基米尔难堪地紧闭双眼。“你喜欢吗？”

“我……”

“喜欢还是不喜欢？”他拿牙齿轻轻磨蹭着，来回舔舐。弗拉基米尔颤抖地抓紧了身下的杂草，半晌哑着嗓子道：“喜欢……”

他羞怯的样子让伊万诺夫又是心疼，又是兴奋。弗拉基米尔的模样有些脆弱，又因为他试图隐忍下自己的种种反应，这脆弱中也染上一丝倔强。伊万诺夫把他翻过来，吻着他的耳背和肩胛。脊柱的轮廓流畅又漂亮，腰窝处浅浅的两抹凹陷，像是求着人去抚摸，去揉按。末了，他又把弗拉基米尔拉到怀中，深深地吻他，沉醉在唇齿相依的亲密感里。

伊万诺夫把他亲了个遍，再去解开他的皮带扣，将长裤也剥下来。弗拉基米尔急促地喘息着，下意识想蜷缩起来。伊万诺夫把他半拥到怀里，安抚地亲着他，用手握住他身前半挺立的器官，来回套弄起来。他很有技巧，几下摩擦过后，就感到微凉的液体喷溅到手上，同时弗拉基米尔轻轻地叹息着，身体瘫软下来。

忽然间，从远处传来渺远的人声，依稀能听到诺沃谢洛夫在笑，别洛夫在喊着什么。弗拉基米尔顿时浑身都绷紧了，两眼睁得大大的。“别担心，”伊万诺夫凑到他耳边去，“要是他们回来了，我就说我们在训练。”

“训练？这是哪门子的训练？”弗拉基米尔气恼不已。

“在任何情况下都能快速对猎物展开攻势，并将其引入圈套，难道不是克格勃军官的必备技能？”

人声渐渐远去。弗拉基米尔放松下来，搂住伊万诺夫的肩膀，有些戏谑地道：“所以，我是中了你的圈套了？”

“那也得你愿意，我才能收网呀。”伊万诺夫低声说。他把弗拉基米尔翻过来，抓住他的脚踝，往两边分开。这姿势有种格外的暴露感，让弗拉基米尔瑟缩了一下，将脸埋进手臂。“你愿意么？”

弗拉基米尔毫不怀疑，只要他发出哪怕一个音节的“不要”，伊万诺夫都会立刻收手。正是这种安全感，使得他任对方予取予求。他点点头，哑声道：“继续吧。”

得了他的允许，伊万诺夫就着刚刚他释放的那些温暖液体，沾湿了手指，顺着缝隙摸到柔软的入口，揉按一阵，挤了进去，在狭窄的甬道里旋转揉弄。起初那里面艰涩无比，接着就软化下来，热烈地包裹着他的手指。他缓慢而又小心地准备着他，像对待一件精细无比的乐器，生怕弄伤了哪怕一根弦。这个位置看不见弗拉基米尔的表情，只能感觉到他颤抖着，试图咽下呻吟。他的金色的头发已给汗水浸湿成一绺一绺的。

伊万诺夫把手指抽出来，摸索着自己的皮带扣。火光已经黯淡下去，天空中一轮冷月，遥遥地照在草地上，像给草叶镀了曾银霜。弗拉基米尔翻了个身，仰面躺着，等待着，或许是因为紧张，身体不住地轻轻战栗。伊万诺夫把他拉到怀里来，拂开他一绺额发，轻吻着他的额角，喃喃地叫着他瓦洛季卡。这称呼中有种格外的亲昵与珍视，让弗拉基米尔情不自禁地震颤着，贴向他的抚触。伊万诺夫用手按住他的腰，接着支起他的两条腿。皮肤因为沾了汗水而十分滑腻。

伊万诺夫也是第一次和男孩子做这档子事，他把那东西从裤子里掏出来的时候，只觉得脑袋轻飘飘，晕乎乎的。要知道，许多苏联家庭的父亲母亲甚至不允许自己的儿子和男孩子跳舞……他摇摇头，将不相干的念头挥去一边，握住那根器官，在入口处磨蹭着。滚烫的触感让弗拉基米尔下意识地挣扎了一下，无意识地轻轻地哀哼着，嘴唇已给咬得满是齿痕。

伊万诺夫伏到他上方，捧住他的脸最后吻了吻，听到弗拉基米尔低声地说：“来吧，谢廖什卡……”

慢慢地，他开始往里推进，直至把粗硬的巨物完全勉力地挤进去。弗拉基米尔显然痛得厉害，额上泛着冷汗，紧咬着嘴唇，是不为了呜咽出声，眼里甚至泛上了一层泪光。伊万诺夫低头吻着他，安抚地摸着他的发梢，直到他抖得不那么厉害了，才缓慢地开始动弹。起初，那艰涩难耐的触感，让两人都很不好受；但接着，硬物的进出顺滑起来，在柔软的内里放肆地搅动抽送。

中校先生渐渐摸到了门路，他掐住弗拉基米尔的腰，浅浅抽出一点，又猛地顶了进去，正好顶在那一点上，让年轻的中尉叫出了声来。那有些沙哑的柔软的嗓音，几乎让伊万诺夫当场缴械。他顿时更卖力了，每一下都重重撞进去。快感猛烈到弗拉基米尔觉得自己就快死了。很快，他连咬住嘴唇的力气都不再有，只能抱着他，模糊地哀求着：“慢……慢一点……”

伊万诺夫顺了他的意，果真慢了下来。故意在他体内拖拽着，缓慢至极，仿佛故意折磨人一样。突如其来的空虚让弗拉基米尔睁大有些涣散的双眼，用不成调子的声音啜泣起来，眼睛里再度流露出一丝恳求。伊万诺夫笑着亲了亲他，说：“瓦洛季卡，你可真难伺候。”

这话让中尉又一次脸红了。伊万诺夫按着他的腿，正要再干，树林里忽然窸窣有声，传来别洛夫的喊叫：“喂，我非要把这个上报不可……”有一瞬，空气像是静止了。伊万诺夫感到弗拉基米尔整个人都僵硬了，脸色刷地一下变得苍白。伊万诺夫一把将他拽到身下，捂住他的嘴，悄声道：“嘘，没关系的。火已经灭了，他看不到……”两人赤裸的皮肤相贴着，磨蹭着，那是一种人类最原初的、最纯然的亲密。伊万诺夫回想起曾经弗拉基米尔对人彬彬有礼，却若即若离的样子，不明白自己怎么就得到了他的信任。

草叶的清香充满他的鼻间，阵阵晚风从头顶拂过。别洛夫的脚步经过这片草丛的时候，伊万诺夫轻吻着弗拉基米尔的头顶，不出声地安抚着他。终于，别洛夫走远了。就着他这趴着的姿势，伊万诺夫分开他的臀瓣，又一次挤了进去。甬道已经变得柔滑无比，天鹅绒似的裹着他。弗拉基米尔发出了一声低泣，用手撑住地面，承受着他一下下的飞快的撞击。快感贯穿他的身体，将他平时的冷静自持击得粉碎，直到他觉得再也受不住了，下意识地想要逃开，熟料身后那只手握着他的腰，又把他给拖了回来，钉在那根不断进出的巨物上。

忽然间，他感到伊万诺夫伸出手来，握住了他的，十根指头契进指缝，紧紧相扣。他恍惚听到身后的人喃喃着自己的名字，接着一股微凉的液体就洒进了体内。伊万诺夫低低叹息着，把他翻过来，握住他挺立的性器，几下套弄，就让他射了出来。高潮来得是那么猛烈，弗拉基米尔晕眩无比，意识早就涣散开来。他闭上眼睛前最后看到的，是银色的月光从云端照向林间的空地，水一样充满了整个世界。

弗拉基米尔不知自己晕过去了多久，迷迷糊糊醒来的时候，只觉得身上已经被擦干净，同时穿好了衣服。不远处，篝火再度燃起，他们的同学围着火光谈笑着。谢尔盖·鲍里索维奇躺在他身边，见他醒了，伸来一只手：“你还好吗？”

弗拉基米尔点点头。他有些累，但除此之外，身心都沉浸在一种餍足感里。

有几分钟，两人谁也没有说话，只是凝视着头顶的星辰。忽然，伊万诺夫问道：“瓦洛季卡，你以后打算做什么？”

他想要继续在苏联国家安全委员会供职，想要去到铁幕的最前沿，为他的国家赴汤蹈火；他想要去最动荡的远方。“为祖国服务。”他回答。

伊万诺夫轻轻笑了笑，毫不意外的样子。他伸出手，描绘着夜空中的星图，试图辨认哪几颗是北斗七星。远方的天空渐渐泛白，深蓝正逐渐逝去——这一夜竟然就要过去了。赶在黎明莅临之前，伊万诺夫翻过身，在弗拉基米尔嘴唇上轻轻一吻。

“为我们。”他低声说。

这之后过去了很多年，伊万诺夫再也不需要关着灯才敢亲吻弗拉基米尔，但当他和他的总统一起，在潜艇上，在国防部接受媒体的拍摄，在电视上抛头露面时，最怀念的竟还是当初，他们在毕业的那天夜里，在营火树林中隐秘地亲热。那是炽烈蓬勃的心事，在一个温暖的春夜里肆无忌惮地燃烧；是风雷激荡的年代里，一个人所能聚积起的，全部的爱。

他们也都曾是少年。


End file.
